Hermione's Grades
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: The exams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry have just ended and the Golden Trio is sitting under the tree.


**A/N:** **I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is for ASSIGNMENT #2:Transfiguration: Transfiguration Formula Led by Professor Lexi on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Lesson:** **There are a number of factors a wizard must take into account when carrying out Transfiguration spells. The intended transformation (t) is directly influenced by bodyweight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration (c) and a fifth unknown variable (Z), as described by the following mathematical formula:  
t=[(w x c)/(v x a)] x Z***

 **Task:** **write about a person who unnecessarily worries too much about a certain situation that turns out fine in the end.**

 **Extra Prompts (please use at least one):**

 **-(action) giggle**

 **Word count without A/N:** **596**

 **Hermione's Grades**

The exams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry have just ended and the Golden Trio is sitting under the tree.

"The exams are finally over!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, please, not so loud. I don't want to receive detention in this last week," Harry said lazily.

"How can the two of you be so cheerful? What about our grades? What if something happens?"

"Relax 'Mione, it's not like we haven't had enough trouble for this year."

"Yeah… Wonder what will happen to Lupin?" Harry questioned not expecting an answer.

"How can you two be so calm?" Hermione half yelled and then continued. "As I have said milion times, we had a busy schedule and more schoolwork to do than any other year in the past. More than I had in the last seven years of my schooling. My life has been all about balancing your idiotic activities and academics. And if you have to do everything perfectly and if you work as hard as I do, the schoolwork alone can be overwhelming but _noo_ , I had to put up with your childish behaviour. Even the twins who fake interest in class caused less trouble than the two of you. I don't remember ever feeling so stressed and it is all because the two of you decided to be all important and not care about schoolwork. I won't even mention how this could destroy our grades. Don't the two of you ever think about your Grades?"

"Wow, 'Mione, relax. Take a deep breath," Harry said as he saw Ron slowly inching away.

oOoOo

A month passed and it was time to get the results back. They were all at the Weasley's.

They were eating breakfast when three owls came with Hogwarts Report Cards.

"OK, I will open mine first," Harry said when he saw that Hermione was on a verge of yet another tirade.

Harry, seeing that all of them were waiting and looking nervously at each other and Hermione, took his time to open the letter.

Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "What did you get?"

"I got Os in Transfiguration, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, EEs in Astronomy and Herbology, an A in Care of Magical Creatures, and Ps in Potions, History of Magic and Divination."

"I'll go next and I will do it _fast_ unlike someone else," Ron said after everyone congratulated Harry.

He opened the letter and after two minutes said, "I got Os in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, EEs in Transfiguration and Charms, As in Astronomy and Herbology, a P in Potions and two Ts in History of Magic and Divination."

After everyone calmed, they looked at Hermione. Harry, wanting to prevent a tirade, _again,_ offered, "If you want I can read it to you."

"Would you please?" Hermione asked with puppy dog eyes.

Everyone sent grateful looks at Harry as he started opening the letter. Harry cleared his throat and said,

" Dear Miss Granger,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry is proud to inform you that you have finished your third year of schooling. Your results are following:

Defence Against the Dark Arts - O

Charms - O

Transfiguration - O

Potions - Herbology - O

History of Magic - O

Astronomy - O

Study of Ancient Runes - O

Arithmancy - O

Muggle Studies - O

Care of Magical Creatures - O

Congratulations, Miss Granger.

Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House,

Professor Minerva McGonagall."

When Hermione heard that she started giggling and everyone sighed in relief.

 **The End**


End file.
